


A six letter word for fashion

by fritzy1999



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cheeky Derek Hale, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, crosswords, domestic sterek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritzy1999/pseuds/fritzy1999
Summary: Stiles loved Sundays. Sundays were the days for just him and Derek, no pack, no dads, no supernatural beings trying to take over their Hellmouth town, none. Sundays were great.What makes them great?Crosswords.





	A six letter word for fashion

**Author's Note:**

> tsutomi-goshiki  
> person A: *slowly sipping his tea*  
> person B: *is solving crosswords* sometimes annoying, but still manages to be somewhat adorable and is always incredibly beautiful  
> person B: *says A’s name*  
> person B: it fits  
> person A: *chokes on his drink while blushing furiously*

Stiles loved Sundays. Sundays were the days for just him and Derek, no pack, no dads, no supernatural beings trying to take over their Hellmouth town, none. Sundays were great.

 

What makes them great?

 

Crosswords.

 

More specifically  _ Derek  _ completing crosswords.

 

Without fail, Derek would sit quietly at the table sipping coffee and completing the crossword from the paper of last week, never having the time on Monday's, what with his job and the Pack needing things. So that left Sundays. Stiles  _ loved  _ it.

 

If someone had asked the younger male, two years ago where he’d be, Stiles wouldn’t have said; Mated to the Hunk in the next room, let alone living a _very_ domestic life with him.

 

Because living with Derek has been domestic. The first few weeks, Stiles and Derek had to work out a system. Derek was a neat freak, Stiles was not. Stiles alphabetized his electronics, Derek just stacked everything. Both were bed hogs. Needless to say, there were a lot of shouting matches, but the boys came through and worked out a system.

 

Now; Stiles places his clothes in a hamper after he showers, Derek learns to live with an unkempt living room. Stiles makes alphabetizing his things a game, which Derek joins in to amuse the brunette. And in bed, the cuddles that ensue are legendary.

 

But Stiles found one thing that never changed, and that would be Derek’s obsession with crosswords.

 

Like this lazy Sunday morning, the sun is shining, the birds are singing and Derek is frowning over a six letter word. Stiles smiles softly and takes in the silently frustrated Alpha.

 

“Having troubles big guy?” Stiles asks teasingly. Derek grunts in reply.

“Sorta, the question is what’s a six letter word that is associated with Fashion.” Stiles furrows his brows in thought.

 

After a pause of silence, Derek’s lips quirk up into a small smile, eyes getting a glint that slightly scared Stiles.

 

“Stiles.” Said man pays no mind to his partner and lifts his coffee to his lips. Silence falls as his partner writes the word in. Not missing a beat, Derek looks up and stares directly into Stiles’ eyes.

 

“It fits.” He deadpans.

 

Stiles spews his mouth full of hot coffee all over the table, pounding his chest and face going beet red. And Derek?

 

Winks.

  
The FUCKER  _ winks _ . 


End file.
